NCIS Drabbles
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: Femslashy ZivaAbby drabbles. Drabble 14: The building is on lockdown.
1. Pass the Porn

_**Pass the Porn**_

By Jaina

"Porn?"

Jenny's brain stopped working.

"I - Ziva?"

"Pass the porn?" Ziva frowned in consternation.

A choking sound came from the opposite end of the table. Jenny glanced in its direction and found her mother's face taking on an unhealthy shade of red.

She glanced from her mother to her father. The burly cheerful man was belatedly trying to turn laughter into a coughing fit and pounding his wife on the back in an effort to dislodge the piece of turkey that was apparently stuck in her throat.

Slowly Jenny reached over and picked up a bowl. "It's called corn, Ziva."


	2. Water Falls

_**Water…Falls**_  
by Jaina

The water feels cold against her skin, as she splashes it on her face. She closes her eyes against the cold and hopes that it will dull the stinging of her cheeks where Abby slapped her.

She hopes that the cold will dull the ache of her heart, the worry for Gibbs and the aching sadness that she feels when she remembers the fury and disappointment in Abby's eyes.

Water drips down her face, mingling with her own tears and for a single moment, she wishes it all washed away.

And then she stands, and wipes it away, tears and water. Now she is ready.


	3. Home Fire Burns

_**Home Fire Burns**_  
by Jaina

She opens her apartment door and instead of the usual wave of warm stale air that hits her in the face, the air is cool and smells wonderful.

Ziva drops her leather jacket on the couch as she heads into the kitchen to find two steaming plates of food on the small table in the far corner.

Abby stands in the closest corner scrubbing a pot. A plaid checked skirt and a matching black t-shirt, are protected by a large apron complete with frills and covered in nauseating flowers – a gift from Tony, no doubt.

She realizes that this is home.


	4. Impact

_**Impact  
**_by Jaina

* * *

There's a tiny chocolate cupcake on her desk, when she gets to work. It's covered in whip cream, and there's a small number shaped candle on top. The number is two.

Ziva is puzzled, but cautiously eats it, half-expecting some prank for Tony.

It's the end of the day before she receives an explanation.

She enters Abby's lab for a report, and staggers back as she's tackled with a hug.

"Happy Anniversary," Abby exclaims.

Ziva looks at her quizzically.

"Two years," Abby says simply, "That you've been here."

Ziva feels the force of that impact almost more than Abby's hug.


	5. Declaration

**Title: ** Declaration**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto**  
Category: **Drama, Drabble**  
Genre: **Slash**  
Prompt: **#46 Star**  
Word Count: **104**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **What _does _the symbol around her neck represent?_**  
**_**Author's Note: **I've written about Ziva's necklace before in another story, _Remembering the Past_, this story and that one are not related in the slightest. **  
Disclaimer: **These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It hangs from a chain around her neck, a small outward symbol of her faith.

She's not sure why she's taken to wearing it since she's come to America, but she finds it doesn't pay to question her instincts.

Abby asks her, one day, why she wears it. She thinks for a moment and then reaches out to brush her fingers over the studded leather collar around Abby's throat and asks, Why do you?

The other woman nods, as if this is a valid answer, not a dodge. She begins to turn away.

It's a declaration, Ziva responds, and a promise to never forget.


	6. Lovers

**Title: ** Lovers **  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Jenny Sheppard**  
Category: **Romance, Drama**  
Genre: **Slash**  
Prompt: **#23 Lovers**  
Word Count: **200**  
Rating: **PG-13 **  
Summary: **A double drabble. Ziva's thoughts on Jenny and Abby.  
**Author's Note: **This one's for **greenovalfruit** 'cause I really was trying to be nice to Jenny this time.  
**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**  
**

She met Jenny on a mission, when she was on top of the world.

_When she meets Abby, her whole world is falling apart. _

Jenny was wary, and didn't underestimate her or what she was capable of.

_Abby is too angry to care. She lashes out and doesn't even give Ziva a chance to prove herself. _

The first time that Jenny kissed her, they were both high off of the adrenaline of a job well done. Ziva didn't even stop to think before she responded.

_The first time that she wins a smile from Abigail is an accomplishment, worthy of note. Ziva wonders why this one woman's opinion suddenly matters to her so much. _

The air was hot and dusty. She saved Jenny's life out of a sense of duty, and maybe something more. That night they celebrated.

_The best she can do is give Abby a taser, and in the end it's enough. Still she wishes that she could have done more, protected her better. She hates feeling like she's failed._

She and Jenny drifted apart. A relationship wasn't for them; lives and commitments on separate continents were far more important to them.

_Abby has become her whole world._


	7. Gunpowder Perfume

_**Gunpowder Perfume**_  
_by Jaina_

* * *

Gunpowder perfume becomes the last thing she smells as she lays down to sleep every night. It's different from all the nights before it when she fell asleep smelling gun metal instead. 

The scent has become uniquely connected with Abby in her mind. It lingers in her pillows. She cherishes her photographic memory and the details it can bring back to her - the first time she noticed Abby's perfume standing beside her in an elevator and all of the moments after that.

The best times are when she wakes to that smell all around her, Abby in her arms.


	8. What He Knows

**Title: **What McGee Knows  
**Fandom: **NCIS  
**Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee  
**Category: **Romance, Drabble**  
Genre: **Slash  
**Prompt: **#84 He  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: ** Sometimes McGee knows Abby better than she knows herself.  
**Author's Note/Spoilers: **A drabble for _Deception._  
**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**__****Abby**: _(__to McGee and Ziva) Can we continue with this, or are you guys gonna make out for a while?_

McGee's not blind, and he _knows_ Abby. He knows the way she likes her coffee in the morning. He knows her strengths and her flaws.

He also knows that when Abby looks over at them, it's not him that she's jealous over. She probably doesn't even realize it herself, but he sees the way that she looks at Ziva, and he knows that he doesn't have a chance anymore.

He knows that for all Abby is sweet and kind to him, Ziva is who she's really looking at. Ziva is who she wants, even if she doesn't realize it yet.


	9. Green is so not her color

**Title: **Green Is So Not Her Color  
**Fandom: **NCIS  
**Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo  
**Category: **Romance, Drabble**  
Genre: **Slash  
**Prompt: **#14 Green  
**Word Count: **101  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Green is so not her color.  
**Author's Note: **Randomness with no redeeming virtues.  
**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"You look green, David."

Ziva groaned, but didn't raise her head to look at Tony.

"No, seriously. You don't look so good."

Ziva tried to summon the energy to strangle him. Instead she felt her stomach lurch awfully. She rose on shaky legs.

"Better be back before Boss gets here."

Ziva ignored him and ran for the restroom. She barely made it in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She stayed slumped over, until she felt gentle hands pull her hair back from her face.

"C'mon," Abby offered her a hand, "Let's get you cleaned up."


	10. A Juicy Secret

**Title: **A Juicy Subject  
**Fandom: **NCIS  
**Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,  
**Category: **Romance, Drama**  
Genre: **Slash  
**Prompt: **#12 Orange  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **The flesh is smooth against her lips._  
_**Author's Note: **Drabble. Pointless. That is all._  
_**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The flesh is smooth against her lips. She bites down. Hard. Her tongue laps at juice that slides down skin.

Flavor explodes in Ziva's mouth. Juice dribbles out of the corner of her lips. Sweet and warm.

Ziva rolls away.

"Here, baby, play nice. Don't leave me over here by myself."

"What if I do not wish to play nice?"

Abby glares.

"I'll make you pay."

"Oh?" Ziva looks amused. "And how will you do that?"

Abby smiles, dropping one hand to Ziva's hips and tugging her closer. She leans in for a kiss – and grabs the orange and runs.


	11. The Question Is

**Title: **The Question Is...  
**Fandom: **NCIS  
**Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto**  
Category: **General  
**Genre: **Slash  
**Prompt: **#80 Why?  
**Word Count: **103  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Ziva wonders why.  
**Author's Note: **I've sorta been struggling with writer's block for like a week now and then I was over reading this fic and I saw this line: _I really should have been paying attention; it's not every day I get a ride in Abby's…hearse._ And I started thinking about Ziva thoughts on the hearse and then this drabble was born. So long story, short. Thank you, **ariestess** , lol.  
**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"You know, Abigail, there are many things about you that I do not understand."

Abby grins."I noticed," she takes the bite out of her words with a kiss.

"Your taste in art is unique."

"Thank you," she replies with a happy lilt.

Ziva wrinkles her nose. "You're taste in men is...odd."

"Hey!" Abby objects playfully. "I like you, don't I?"

"Mmm, but I am not a man."

Abby mock-gasps. "Really?"

Ziva ignores her.

"But what I really do not understand, is why do you own a hearse? It is a vehicle for the dead yes? And it does not even go fast."


	12. Here's what she knows

**Title: **Here's What She Knows  
**Fandom: **NCIS  
**Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto**  
Category: **Romance, Drabble  
**Genre: **Slash  
**Prompt: **#47 Heart  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Here's what she knows. Ziva David knows hearts.  
**Author's Note: **  
**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ziva David knows hearts.

She knows how much the average human heart weighs. She knows where to find it in the human body; how far a knife needs to sink in for the killing blow; the best place to aim for the fatal shot; and how quickly it can pump a fatal amount of blood out of the body.

What she doesn't know is how to win the heart she wants the most – the heart of a quirky, dark haired girl who wears pig tails and too short skirts to work. The girl who's stolen her own heart without warning.


	13. Doughnuts

**Title: **Doughnuts  
**Fandom: **NCIS  
**Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto  
**Category: **Romance  
**Genre: **Slash  
**Prompt: **#54 Air  
**Word Count: **100  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **Ziva shows Abby her second favorite thing to do in a car. ******  
**Rating: G  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note:** Written for NCIS Thing-a-Thon II, Prompt - Spin.

* * *

****

The world is flashing in front of Abby in a blur of color. Wind rips through her hair and steals the air from her lungs. She shrieks with laughter and screams with exhilaration.

Abby reaches out blindly and finds Ziva's thigh. Her knuckles turn white as she holds on. Snatches of Ziva's delighted laughter reach her ears only to be yanked away again by the spinning rush of air, and lost in the roar of the engine and the squeal of tires.

Gradually everything slows until the spinning stops and she's looking into Ziva's eyes.

"Can we do that again?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Lockdown  
**Fandom: **NCIS  
**Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,  
**Category: **Drama  
**Genre: **Slash  
**Prompt: **#74 Dark  
**Word Count: **100  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Random silly, fluffy-ness, with a hint of flirty banter.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **rjsteamboat76**'s prompt: Toes/polish, Abby/Ziva. Just a wee drabble, but fun I hope.

* * *

"Abby?"

"Ziva," Abby spoke with a crisp snap, exactly the opposite of Tony's languid drawl. Ziva very much preferred it. Still, this was odd.

"Abby, why are you painting my toes?"

Abby shrugged, pigtails bouncing with the motion. "The building's on lockdown. Just a test so we have nothing to do. And I'm all caught up on evidence." She grinned mischievously. "I was bored."

"But…black? I will look like a ghost."

"Zombie. Because Zombies are the ones that are dead and rotting, see."

Silence.

"You know, Abby, there are other things we could do."

Abby grinned.

"Show me?"

"Oh, yes."


	15. Love is in the Air

**Title: **Love Is In The Air  
**Fandom: **NCIS  
**Characters: **Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo  
**Category: **Drabble  
**Genre: **Slash  
**Prompt: **#62 Spring  
**Word Count: **100  
**Spoilers:** Set in the spring of the seventh season. No particular spoilers, although there are so general ones for the season as well as season four and five.  
**Summary: ** Love is in the air.  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note:** Oh, you mean I haven't posted a fic for **fanfic100** since January? My bad! But on that note, I do have my last fic that needs to be finished, completely written it's just in the editing process for now. The end is near! (And I've never been so happy to hear that.)

* * *

Spring – and love – are in the air, at least according to Tony as he burst into song each morning. Somehow Ziva doesn't find it as irritating as she once might have.

It's because of Abby. Not because she's present, but because Ziva is in love with her and she is finally free to be with her love.

So Ziva doesn't mind when Tony bursts into song. She recognizes that feeling of unfettered joy and hopes that his heart isn't broken once more. She hopes for both of them, because she wants this more than ever.

Love is in the air.


End file.
